bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive 7
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 6|'6th']] Please leave new messages using the Leave Message tab. Thanks! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] E-Mail Do you think you could E-Mail me, I want to stop Making inaccurate Articles. Do you want me to put my G-Mail Here? User:Kingdonfin :Not if you don't want to, you can email me whenever you want via the "E-mail this user" button on your sidebar. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 08:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KotOR II Hey, Panaka, you play(ed) KotOR II on pc? If so, can you tell me if it's possible to play the game with a xbox controller? Just found out that the restration project ain't making it for xbox... ' •' Hammerise(talk) :Another Archive! Dang!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know, at least the last one lasted more than 30 days... barely... =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 20:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't played KotOR o.O How come? ' •' Hammerise(talk) ::::Knights of the Old Republic (II - The Sith Lords) ' •' Hammerise(talk) RE:GTalk Can you get on now?http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought I was on. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) ::Check yer email.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 16:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) that explains a lot thnx Vorak 21:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) no e-mail? Hi this is Toa Trelo and I sent you an e-mail about a super spoiler about Mata Nui, but either I think you've: Deleted it without reading Not checked your E-mail or read it but don't know how to reply thx Toa Trelo 08:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) user freaky dude46 Hi panaka! I'm having a bit of trouble with user:freaky guy46. He keeps adding "av matoran turn into Bohrok upon death" to the Av-Matoran page trivia section. So i told him its already there and he had added a second "av matoran turn into..." I told him this in the summary box, but the problem is, i made the 3rd edit to the page (undo) so the comment didn't show. He just added it again and i just removed it again saying its already there, but i don't think he can tell! (thanks to me, the page now only has 1 "av matoran turn into...") I was going to notify him on his talk page, but neither his talk page nor user page has been written yet. I came to you because you are the person who greeted me when i first arrived on Bioniclepedia and I don't feel i have the right to be the first to edit his talkpage, I don't mean for my text to be an order, but could you perhaps welcome him kinda quick so i''' can say something to him without ruining his welcome. i think he'd be pretty cheesed off if the first message he got was "please stop saying av matoran turn into bohrok upon death as it is already there!" '''then "welcome to bioniclepedia". that would sort of make him feel he has gotten into trouble before he was welcomed! I don't mean to be bossy, i'm just a bit crabby after doing so much homework on top of my revision! (I'm starting really early for good marks and incase you haven't read my user page in a while, i won't be as active as normal!) I don't want to make your burden any bigger so i''' will say the whole the av matoran bohrok thing as i think my explanation was too lousy to explain the situation as i didn't quite explain that its not really his fault as he is still only '''a new user. (it feels really wierd asking someone who so obviously out ranks me to do something!) I'm kinda afraid i'm seeming rude or ignorant here! I honestly swear i do not mean to be!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! Ah! its OK. He's stopped and User:Master of mind covered it! B-> -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! seceding? We're seceding wikia. I don't understand. Is it because of the vandil (I forget his name) who came as Inikafreak24 and others?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :We're leaving them because we've outgrown them, PF.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by outgrown?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::We have decided that if we leave Wikia we'll be able to implement new skins, extensions, and use IP checks. You can still use Wikia, its just that CBW and BP will be moving off their platform.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Ahem...while Custom Bionicle may have already decided what they're doing, Bioniclepedia's decision is far from finalized. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::CBW didn't make its decision yet, I never said that...http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Can we continue this in chat? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure where "chat" is.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Petition against rating Ok, I've given up. You can delete the petition against rating and the persuasive essay if you like.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :You sure? If you change your mind, just ask Racht to resore it. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes Im sure, but I'll keep the link just in case I want to restore it and get rid of the rating system Mwa ahahaha - ahem. I mean. Yeah. LOL!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Name change? Hi, Toa Trelo i was just wondering how to change your 'name' (Toa Trelo 09:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC)) thx Congrats For being the leader and stuff. :> [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :Thanks LD, you're the firstbto say that. =) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, congratulations, you deserve it. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 00:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks MK, I'm glad you think so. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 00:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Bows Down* I am glad to serve you sir! Captain Kazi----- Talk Congratz PL. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I see there have been some changes around here. Site leader, is it? Congratulations. Anyways, in response to your PM, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I was annoyed because everyone seemed to be trying to argue with me, which made me feel I didn't belong here any more. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 17:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) A syndrome. I just let em do it coz I don't give a ____ what sadistic, narcissistic 14-17 year olds think about me. They're just too ignorant and arrogant to see me for what I am: a friendly, likable 12 year old. The syndrome is minor. you are great (sobs) (sad music) Your the best (victory music) Master Gresh 21:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I know I'm the best, why do you think I'm in charge? xD I'm kidding. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Because I would be the best if I didnt keep getting inactive for months at a time. :3 [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] your falt ld Master Gresh 12:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Site Leader! Congrats on being made site leader. You should have a user box on your page.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I have a few minutes before I go in. Captain Kazi----- Talk 24 January 2009 Sorry PL. I just been called in. I will get on Chat tomorrow. I am starting to regret on taking a fast food job and as manager. Captain Kazi----- Talk 24 January 2009 PL, summer 2009 vehicle pictures have hit the internet, so be prepared for spoilers. Also, they do look good, plus Bohrok feet make a return! Moving Where exactly are we planning to move, if we do? [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :Huh, that'll be cool, but why did this happen? Wikia will probably just make another Bionicle wikia, on an unrelated note. [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] current 2009 story serials Hi Panaka! I was just on wikipedia checking their summary of 2009 so far, when i noticed that they have the names of the of the 2009 winter-spring story serials: *Reign of Shadows *Empire of the Skrall and R***** o* t** G**** B*****. I know the last may be wrong, but Wikipedia only has a small section on bionicle and it is all obvious, well-known, old and basic stuff compared to what we have, so whatever is on wikipedia must have been confirmed ages ago. Wikipedia also has a reputation for having '''really' accurate info and I doubt any unproven info would have lasted long on that site. (in bionicle's case quality not quantity :-/) Do you think it is time we posted the R***** o* t** G**** B***** serial or at least asked Greg for confirmation of its name? If the name is on wikipedia then surely the name must have been confirmed... right? Anyway, should we create the page or -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :They're all accurate, Greg confirmed it, I think. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 14:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I've heard. I don't have an email account or gmail account. Erm... I think you guys misread! I was asking should we create a page for the other story serial! (R***** o* t** G**** B*****) not is it accurate! I think my lousy explanation had a hand in confusing you guys so I'll just try to re-explain! On Wikipedia, they have the name, and some info on the other story serial (R***** o* t** G**** B*****) Does anyone think we should make the article Now with the current info on Wikipedia (and some stuff I found somewhere on BZPower), or Wait until the first chapter is on Bionicle Story? Then I rambled on a bit about how Wikipedia would only allow Proven, reliable information onto it and for some reason I started talking about how the Bionicle section on Wikipedia is so small :'< (that was supposed to be a crying smiley!) Anyway, should we create the article now or should we wait? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! :I think you can create it. By the way, the name of it, Riddle of the Great Beings, isn't a spoiler. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 14:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::We can create it when the first chapter comes out, or right now. It doesn't make much difference. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: It is suicide for us. Any chance of relations with Wikipedia, gone. Jimmy Wales, founder of Wikia, also founded Wikipedia. I would have to let users at Brickipedia vote for who to link to. At Wikia, it is much simpler. We all know how that vote would probably turn out. Also, you might just rename the site BS02 because that was the major difference. Also, look at this. If we move, it would no longer be we, but you. Notice how the number of edits rapidly dropped. I have become to attached to wikia and any other wikis get forgotten. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I also dislike how everything is kept secret from everybody, as though we'd be killed if we say it on wiki. It isn't fair to the users. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Finally, the biggest of Wikia, wasn't originally at Wikia. It is the World of Warcraft Wiki. Kirkburn is a bureaucrat there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The possibly probable move Shouldn't we link to the voting page on CBwiki? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 00:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I should have done that first. :-/ [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) newsletter could we make a bionicle newsletter to send to peoples emails, with recent changes, special events, podcasrt iformation, links, news for bionicle storyline stuff, and other stuff. Just wondering though. -please anwser! --Torongo 02:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I'll keep the idea in mind. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Adding to what MG said I agree with MG. We can't leave wikia. It will greatly effect everything. I'm an admin at Custom Bionicle, and as many people that we have now, we will take some with us, but most likely, we will lose some. Also, what's going to happen. I'm not going to switch arround between Bioniclepedia, Custom Bionicles, and Disney Channel Wiki. I'm concerned guys. I'm already not visiting DCWIKI as much as I should at the moment, and if I get too wrapped up in the Bionicle wikis, I'm going to be inactive to DCWIKI, which is something I do not want to happen to eaither wikis. I think this voting could greatly effect the Bionicle wikis in a bad way, and if you agree, vote on CBwiki while you still can. Mg, I know your vote. Go ahead and vote no on cbwiki. If you, Panaka, or anyone else who reads this message agrees, vote now. I will be voting at the meeting, which I cannot attend. I've already left the oracle my notes.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Move Dude, i dont mean to be a jerk or imply anything untrue about how you use the internet but the female pro wrestling and dollhouse ads are simply targeted (with some error) to those who search up certain things and not to children, unless the i.p. address comes up with inappropriate searches. This is a fact, and only extremely naive people think that websites know nothing of them, because every single thing you search up or go to is monitored. Yes the wiki would be more ...independent... but we would lose a lot of features. :Dude, I know, but we don't need to expose them to that ouselves, it's a moral thing. And at least 80% of the features we'd lose, aren't important, or can be gained back. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 17:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Featured Wikis are selected by Wikia, not picked by looking at cookies. The Pro Wrestling Wiki ads just started coming up, and with any luck, they'll be gone soon. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I don;t know, it's all I've been seeing for a month now... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 21:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC)